


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve 2015: Lily tries to convince her brothers Santa is REAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Santa Claus

Draco had to admit that once decorated, the tree that the children chose fit perfectly into the corner of the front room. The odd sizing helped it settle in between the couch and the fireplace without overshadowing either.

By Christmas Eve, it was already overflowing with gifts, while the stockings still hung empty from the mantle.

“James says there’s no Santa.” Lily was almost in tears as she crawled into Draco’s lap.

“James is wrong,” Draco said firmly. “Just ask your Daddy about the stockings one of our first Christmases together.”

“I’ll prove him wrong,” Lily decided. “I’ll stay up!”

#

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing his cheek. “Sorry I’m late. What happened here?”

Draco touched his lip, hushing him, before whispering back. “Lily’s trying to prove to James that Santa’s real. Once she tried to stay up, Al followed, then Scorpius and James.”

Together, they gathered the gifts from Santa, tucking them under the tree and into the stockings, letting them overflow onto the mantle in places. The children slept peacefully through it all, piled as they were on the sofa.

“I know Santa’s real,” Harry pulled Draco close for a kiss. “After all, he brought me you.”


End file.
